Thunder
by Shelbrel
Summary: Some nights, the weather is just unbearable. Platonic NorIce, one shot.


The heavy sound of rain cascading off the roof and against the window panes filled the entire house. Deafening claps of thunder accompanied by bright flashes of electricity sounded along with the thick, loud raindrops. Each time a particularly ear-splitting boom or shocking spark shot through the blackened night sky, the thin figure huddled up on the edge of the bed would jump slightly, disrupting the stillness of the dark room.

A rumble echoed powerfully in the distance, followed by a burst of lighting, causing a shrill yelp from the frightened nation under the heap of protective blankets. Sounds of fear slowly died down to only pathetic whimpers as the crashing and flashing let up momentarily.

He sat in silence, the sound of his quickened heartbeat thumping in his ears being the single noise, until once again a glow lit up the room, casting a lingering shadow along the bottom of the farthest wall. As another clap of thunder filled the air, he ducked his head under the covers draped across his quaking shoulders, finding a familiar sense of comfort and safety when wrapped in them. Shakily, he peeked out, peering around the room, surveying the area.

Figuring nothing could possibly harm him, he ditched the blanket, darting across the carpet and out the door. Quick as a flash, he booked it to the bedroom on the other side of the hallway. He flung open the door, diving into the bed just as yet another blast of fulmination roared through the household.

Startled awake by the sudden new occupant of his bed, Norway bolted into a sitting position. Quickly getting over the abrupt shock, he placed a hand on the shaking figure under the covers next to him.

"Ice...?"

Giving only a weak whimper in reply, Iceland sat up, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He relaxed slightly once he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to the warm body in the bed with him.

"Iśland, what is the matter?"

Iceland sniffed, wiping at his wet cheeks with the bottom of his palm. He couldn't believe he was tearing up from something as miniscule as a thunderstorm, but that was exactly the case.

"It's raining...," came his faint response.

Norway didn't seem surprised at how badly his brother was reacting to the intense weather. Iceland had been petrified of thunder and lightning ever since he was a young child. Norway could recall numerous occasions in which the little boy had crawled into his bed late at night, begging to sleep with him only because, 'It's waining, big bwother...'.  
But since he'd grown up and become independent, Iceland rarely acted like he needed anyone, especially Norway.

Before he could utter a word, an especially vociferous boom sounded, making Iceland startle and cling tighter to his brother. Norway patted his back, lightly shushing him until he calmed down once more. He made a move to pull away in order to lay back down, but Iceland didn't loosen his hold, resulting in Norway leaning back with his arms still around Iceland's smaller frame. He cuddled closer to Norway, nuzzling his head into his chest.

Norway let out a contented sigh, relaxed from the tranquil atmosphere. He felt a finger poke into his side, making him shift to look at who'd delivered the jab.

"Don't fall asleep," Iceland mumbled, already sounding exhausted himself.

Smiling to himself, Norway adjusted back to his previous position. "Of course not."

Shadows glided and flashed across the walls as another bolt of lightning shot through the murky sky of the nighttime. Iceland tensed up, scooching closer to the person next to him, who in turn held him tighter. He relaxed again, his eyelids drooping closed and letting out a muffled yawn.

The pitterpatter sound of rain against the roof, plinking down through the gutters, a chorus of nature playing in the background as he gave in to the tempting taunt of sleep. Keeping his promise, Norway listened for the evened, calm breathes slumber brought with it, before allowing himself to do the same, nodding off with the comfort of knowing he had his baby brother back to him.


End file.
